


Home

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura is keen to look to the future, whereas Spock is unclear of who is involved in his future.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Beyond, so some kinda spoilers for that.  
> I'm not hating on Spock and Uhura being together, just thought this was an interesting idea she may have about their future and a way for him to express his uncertainty.

“Hey, there you are,” Uhura said as she kissed Spock on the cheek as she sat down beside him in the rec room. 

It was quiet and he barely reacted to her kiss, yet she barely seemed to notice. He was busy with a PADD, deep into detailed progress on New Vulcan.  
Uhura didn’t seem to notice as she held her own PADD up for him to see. 

He briefly glanced at it before looking back to his own. “The development of Yorktown is going well,” he commented. It contrasted starkly with New Vulcan. They had assistance in the beginning. Temporary buildings to house as many as quickly as possible and then they were left to do the rest themselves- a new issue breaking out and restricting resources. He did not want to seem bitter about it. The Vulcan’s were getting the planet to how they desired, it was just taking longer than anyone would have liked. 

“Spock, these places are beautiful.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. 

“Sulu has a place reserved. I was thinking we should do the same.”

“Lieutenant Sulu is a married man with a child. His wish to have his family close during missions that take him far away from his home planet is perfectly logical. As we are serving on the same ship, I do not see the need.”

“Eventually we won’t be. Eventually, I want to be like Ben- home raising the baby. And I want you to be out there, doing what you do, but that you can come home if I need you.” She stalled and looked at him. “Or if you need me.” Her voice whispered. 

She imagined this conversation going many ways, but she hadn’t expected confusion. 

“Nyota, we have not discussed our future.”

“We haven’t. But I assume there is one.”

He pauses too long and he sees her eyes well up before she looks away from him. She wishes the room wasn’t so quiet because she knows that the people on the table nearest them can hear everything.  
Spock still doesn’t speak as he struggles to think of the best way to express himself. Eventually he finds it. “I do wish to have a future with you. However, I am not certain that I can remain in Starfleet.”

“What?” she whispers, turning to him. She can feel the tears prick at her eyelids. 

“The Vulcan population is endangered.”

“But you picked Starfleet.” She says. She means he picked her. 

“Initially. But I can not leave my planet struggling.” he tells her. 

Anger gets the better of her. “It’s not even your planet, Spock.” 

The silence hangs between them and she feels like everyone in the room, all nine of them, heard her and are waiting for what comes next.  
Yet he says nothing and turns back to his PADD, whispering so quietly she only just catches it “We shall discuss this another time.”

She takes her PADD and leaves quietly.

She knows she’s hurt him and she hates herself. But his words, the idea of him going back to New Vulcan and leaving her, hurt just as much.  
He didn’t ask if she wanted to go with him, or what she thought.  
He didn’t ask her anything. 

And she realised that just maybe the ideas he had in mind didn’t even include her at all.


End file.
